The Entity Below
"The Entity Below" is the sixty-eighth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 6, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) Secondary Characters *The High Mage (the Entity) *Lava Monsters *Y'Lyntians **Versallia **Entity **Avians **Beasts-of-Burden **Merpeople Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *Turtle Lair *Turtle Tunneler *Y'Lyntian Underground City Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- High Mage: For thousands of years, we have awaited this day: the complete planetary alignment of our solar system. And with these celestial events, the spark of power within the long dormant crystals has been renewed. There are those who fear this alignment will provoke untold disasters upon the Earth. Yet it is not the planetary alignment the humans race should fear; it is what the alignment has awakened. ''Plot Synopsis'' ---- A planetary alignment takes place,in which Don demonstrates with donuts and a grapefruit. Then suddenly, earthquakes begin happening, making Mikey believe that they should've listened to the guy saying "It's the end of the world". News reports say that something is rising above the ocean, a thousand miles from Greenland, causing mass flooding across the world. Worse the power shorts out, but the only light in the lair is the crystal from the underground city, which is strangely supercharged. Suspicious, the Turtles go in the Tunneler back to the city, only find that the city is flooding with inhabitants. In a chamber, the Entity notes that the Turtles have returned and unleashes four lava monsters to lure them into a cell, where he tells them that his civilization, the Y'Lyntians, will dominate the world again and they will be the first slaves. The Turtles are broken out by a female Y'Lyntian named Versallia, where tells them the Y'Lyntians' origins. Long ago, mighty crystals fell on Y'Lyntius, with a massive one landing on a mountain. The crystals were then empowered by a planetary alignment, granting the Y'Lyntians the ability to create an advanced utopia. But they turned arrogant, enslaving the world. Slaves who could not perform proper tasks were mutated by the massive Sun Crystal into mutants; water breathers to hunt in the sea; green men to dig canals; and Avians to keep dissident Y'lyntians who detested the ways of the dark empire, from escaping. Soon, the rest of the world rebelled against Y'Lyntius, catching the island by surprise. But the Y'Lyntians turned the power of the Sun Crystal into a devastating weapon. But the slaves also rebelled, turning the energy beam from the Sun Crystal onto itself, sinking Y'Lyntius, which would soon be known as Atlantis. A number of Y'Lyntians were able to escape its destruction, carrying a small fragment of the Sun Crystal (later known as the Crystal Moon), to construct an underground city, but it ran low on power. And since the Y'Lyntians could not survive without slaves, They went into crystal suspension to await the next alignment. Only the High Mage, or the Entity, stayed awake to watch over the city. Now that the Crystal has been recharged, the High Council plans to raise Atlantis from the sea, which would result in a massive continental shift that would flood the world and erase the majority of mankind. So the Turtles resolve to stop the Y'Lyntians from completing their goal. Versallia provided them Y'Lyntian armor to protect them against the lava monsters, spears to pierce their crystal hearts and a large crystal to help them disrupt the Crystal Moon, just like the slaves did. While Don, Mikey and Raph tackle the lava monsters head-on, before distracting the Entity, giving Leo the opening to use the crystal to shatter the larger one. Energy beams then strike the Crystal Moon, causing it to fall into the magma. As the Turtles and Versallia escape the slowly sinking city, the loss of the Crystal Moon causes their vehicle to run out of power. Luckily, they leap onto a nearby ledge to safety. Versallia then weeps for losing all that she has ever known. She then departs their company to search for settlements of other moderate-minded Y'Lyntians like herself. The Turtles then returns to the Tunneler, satisfied that they'll never have to come down underground again. Quotes *''Michelangelo:'' Hey, Raph? Raphael: What? Mikey: Does my butt look big in this outfit? Raph: (ominously) Mikey! Trivia * Last appearance of The Underground. Third and final appearance of the Entity. First appearance of Versilla. * This episode reveals that the Y'Lyntians were responsible for creating Avian, Beast-People and Merpeople. The Beast-People first appeared in The Monster Hunter. The Avian and Merpeople will later make their first full appearances, respectfully, in Season 4 episodes A Wing and a Prayer and Sons of the Silent Age. * Raphael's Sai appear and disappear through the episode while they were actually melted in the first fight with the magma monsters. Gallery * The Entity Below/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E16 The Entity Below External links * "The Entity Below" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes